


Scurvy Be Damned

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chicken Pox, Gen, Kid Fic, Pirates, sherlock-ldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was five years old, Sherlock wanted to be a pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scurvy Be Damned

Scurvy be damned. Sherlock Holmes knew, from the age of five, the greatest threat to the life and livelihood of pirates was the chicken pox. 

The family's holiday plans were thwarted when Mycroft broke out in spots. Instead of ten days in Bath, both boys were sent directly to bed. 

Sherlock protested loudly. His skin wasn't marked. 

It wasn't much fun in bed. Mycroft would have rather been dead. He tossed and turned. He itched; he scratched. He slapped, when Sherlock connected the dots on his back. 

Then Mycroft read _Treasure Island_ aloud. Sherlock's bed became Silver's boat. He wore Mummy's scarves in his hair. Uncle Rutherford's cane became a peg leg. 

Sherlock snuck out of bed to find little treasures, Father's pocket watch, Mycroft's microscope, Mummy's pearls, and buried them under his bed.

The next morning his own spots flourished. He tossed and turned. He itched; he scratched. He slapped, when Mycroft tried to steal looks at his map.

When Sherlock's spots finally healed, he tried to uncover his loot. To his dismay it was gone. Who could have raided his treasure? He followed the clues, recovered his goods, and lost all respect for professions which require a map.


End file.
